Well that was easy
by Jessymessy101
Summary: catherine is suspicious of her two favourite texans something is going on and she is going to make it her goal to find out what xXxJessexXx
1. Catherine's Goal

"Hey guys what's going on in here?" Catherine entered the large room where Nick and Bobby where stood setting up an experiment. Two pieces of glass where set up side by side and a dummy at the far side. She had walked in on the pair laughing hysterically at something. They suddenly stopped laughing as she entered the room. Nick coughed slightly trying to hold back any laughter that may slip out.

"Alright I can tell when I'm not wanted" She stated with slight hurt to her tone.

"I'll just come back later shall I?" She turned to walk away looking at Nick who tried to avoid eye contact as much as he could.

"Nah cath your alright it was just….a private joke that's all" Bobby explained.

"Alright so um anyway what we got here?" She indicated towards the experiment that was set up.

"Just testing a theory, so stand back ya'll" Both Nick and Catherine put on a pair of goggles and stood back like Bobby suggested.

"FIREING!" Bobby shouted before pulling the trigger and sending glass everywhere the test was complete and a successful test at that.

"Woo always gives me a buzz firing that thing" Bobby joked, his Texan accent standing out more. Nick gave him a little Nicky smile before examining the bullet through a microscope, Catherine spotted the small exchange of looks between the pair and got suspicious there was something going on and she was going to find out what.

"Alright fellas I'm gonna go write up the report for this you gonna be ok cleaning this mess up?" She joked as she flirtatiously walked out the room glancing behind her giving the pair her cheeky smile. She was surprised when neither of them looked over at her, that look always got the guys starring. She contemplated what she must have done wrong as she continued down the hall she could still hear the pair of them laughing away, was it her they where laughing at surely not.

"That was close Bobby we need to be more careful next time, especially at work" Nick looked over at Bobby who was trying hard not to giggle.

"What are you laughing at now?" Nick asked trying not to laugh himself.

"Nothing, I just….you know what doesn't matter"

"No go on what where ya gonna say?" Nick pressed.

"Just that if it weren't for your goofing around I wouldn't have been laughing"

"Hey! I wasn't the only one goofing around mr. I believe you where the one who pulled my boxers outta pocket…by the way can I get those back please I've been running out recently and I'm starting to realise where they may be hiding"

Bobby laughed again throwing the pair of boxers towards Nick as he grabbed a sweeping brush from the wall.

"well Nicky if your gonna leave your pants lying around on my floor your gonna have to expect to loose them" Bobby gave him a raised eye-brow look.

"well how was I supposed to know your ma was gonna show up huh didn't give me much time to pack the essentials now did it" Nicky threw the pants back at Bobby in mock frustration. Bobby's laugh this time was joined by a sigh which caused a concerned look from Nick.

"What's wrong tex?" Nick asked moving towards his friend and lover.

"Do you think I should have told my ma I mean it has been over 3 years now maybe its time I told her about us I mean"

"Hey we always said right from the start that this was gonna be just between us, especially when I came to the guys from work…however this is your mother where talking about she needs to know eventually that where not just room mates" Nick placed a reassuring hand on Bobby's shoulder.

"Yeah your right, but why cant I bring myself to say it?" He looked down trying to find the answer in the back of his mind.

"Hey come here" Nick wrapped his other arm around Bobby's neck allowing Bobby to fall into him wrapping his own arms around Nick's waist.

"You can do it, I know you can" Nick whispered in his ear, the pair pulled away but still kept their arms entwined around each other.

"I know you far to well tex and I know you can do this, I think its time" Nick leant towards him placing a kiss lightly on Bobby's lips.

"Thank you Nicky, god where would I be without you hey!"

"No-where" Nick laughed bringing a smile back to Bobby's face.

"I Knew it!" A voice came from the door causing both Nick and Bobby to jump apart in surprise. They both spun round and where faced with the shocked but happy expression of Catherine Willows.

"Cath…this isn't what it looks like" Bobby was trying to come up with an excuse and failing.

"I don't think so Bobby you don't get out of it that easily….I knew there was something you weren't telling me"

"Cath it wasn't cause we didn't want it its just we promised each other it would stay between us" Nick chirped in.

"Hey guys don't panic if you don't want people knowing that's fine by me I just think its really sweet, my favourite Texans together at last" she laughed.

The boys looked at each other both smiling affectionately at the other.

"So one question comes to mind…how long?" Catherine asked giving the boys a stern look now.

"Um…3 years" Nick sheepishly answered.

"Wow I have to say Nicky I'm impressed especially with you you're the worst secret keeper I know" She laughed again and turned to walk out the room.

The pair looked at each other again this time bursting into laughter.

"Well that was easier than I thought, now only if it were that easy for everyone" Bobby stated.


	2. A family meal

Bobby was frantically rushing around the kitchen he had a knife in one hand which he practically threw into the sink as he passed and a carrot in the other, he grabbed the draw handle and yanked it open he dove in sending cutlery flying in every direction. Nick was stood by the door watching Bobby in his crazy little tizzy he had gotten himself into, "Hey Tex slow down would ya your gonna kill someone in a minute, and I'm not liking my odds" Nick crept up behind Bobby who had chosen to ignore his attempt at humour and continued his search. "what are you even looking for….whoa steady with that" Nick had to take a step back as Bobby flung his arm into the air holding a sharp object that Nick didn't take the time to examine properly as it came flying towards his face.

"Oh sorry Nicky didn't see you there" Bobby turned round with a great big smile on his face, which Nick thought a little odd seeing as the man was flying around the kitchen in what appeared to be a panic. But none the less he smiled back in a mocking smile.

"Bobby you are ok aren't you?" Nick asked in a tone you would use on a small child making a mud pie in the garden.

"Yeah I'm fine Nick, are you?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Bobby I was just a little worried about you…Bobby, Bobby…..HI!"

Nick took as step back again as Bobby didn't appear to be listening as he had his back to him and suddenly spun round at the sound of his name.

"Hi" Bobby replied with the same smile.

"Bobby your scaring me" Nick replied, Bobby just starred at him with what Nick now clocked as a peeler held in his hand.

"I'm sorry Nick I just need to get this done she's gonna be here soon and you know what she's like" Bobby placed the utensils down on the counter and turned to wrap his arms around Nick's neck.

"I know exactly what she's like, but there is no need to go to all this trouble, and looking at it Tex it appears you may have made a bit more than needs be…I mean you could feed an army with this" Nick looked around and indicated towards the large mixing bowls filled with boiled vegetables and potatoes and the large ham the was roasting in the oven.

"It's too much isn't it, damn" Bobby turned back round and began fussing about the kitchen once more, Nick went to say something else but was cut off by the door bell.

"that'll be her now then?! I will go get that" Nick said turning to walk towards the front door before being pulled back by a grasping hand.

"WAIT!, how do I look?" Bobby was frantically wiping various food deposits off his shirt and trouser, in all honesty Nick thought he looked perfect with his golden curls slightly out of place, the flour that had crept onto his face while he was making desert he was a vision. Not someone everyone would go for he wasn't the obvious good looking type of guy but he was perfect in Nick's eyes even with his faults.

"You look fine….just let me" Nick came forward and moved his hand up towards Bobby's face and with two fingers wiped away the flour.

"There perfect" Nick gave Bobby a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room, Bobby decided this was the perfect moment to check for any more flour hiding on his person.

"Bobby are you coming?" Nick shouted from the other room, "Sorry Mrs Dawson, come on in make yourself at home, I believe dinner will be ready shortly" Nick lead the woman into the main living area which consisted of a large 3 seat sofa, a coffee table and a small arm chair in the corner next to the television.

"Thank you Nick….you know I have always liked you you're a good lad" she smiled at Nick and patted his large boulder of an arm.

"Thank you Mrs Dawson" He smiled at her again before heading to the kitchen to see what was taking Bobby so long.

"Hey Tex your mothers here aren't you gonna go say hello" Nick walked into the kitchen to find Bobby sat on the floor clutching his knees leaning his back against the fridge.

"Hey what's wrong?" Nick rushed to his side and knelt down next to him, Bobby lifted his head up and Nick could now see the tears falling down his lovers face.

"I cant do it Nick, she…she expects so much of me how can I go in there and ruin her life" Nick just glared at Bobby he felt for him he did it wasn't easy telling his family he was gay and there are more of them this is only one woman but it didn't make it any easier Nick knew that.

"Look Bobby your not going to ruin her life, if she loves you then she will accept this…and besides she seems to quite like me so who knows" Nick laughed slightly, he was only trying to get Bobby to cheer up. "Look I know how hard it is I do…but the longer you put it off the harder it gets Bobby. And I will be here through the whole thing and still be here once we reach the other side" Bobby looked up at Nick a smile slowly pulling across his lips he knew what Nick was saying was true but it wasn't helping much. He knew what he had to do so he picked himself up off the kitchen floor for a start and marched his way into the living room where a startled Mrs Dawson smiled at her approaching son.

"Well, well there's my little boy where have you been hiding?" She stood up and reached over to give her son a cuddle which he gladly accepted, he needed it.

"Sorry mom I was busy in the kitchen, but I'm here now and we can have a nice chat before dinner….there is actually something I've been meaning to tell you"

"Oh and what would that be" She looked quite confused as she returned to her seat and watched as Bobby took the seat next to her.

"Ok here goes, mom you know me and Nick are roommates and have been for some time now….well the thing is…."

"Ah I see now" She interrupted

"You do?!" Bobby was now confused.

"Yes, you've finally decided to move out?" She asked.

"Um no not quite…mom me and Nick….Mom I'm gay and Nick is my boyfriend" Bobby took a huge breath and sighed with relief he couldn't believe he had finally said it he felt like he was in a dream and wasn't really focused when his mom said this….

"I know" She smiled and took a sip of the tea that Nick had placed down for her earlier.

"You know?! What?! How can you know?" Bobby was really confused now.

"A mother knows these things, I just figured you'd tell me in your own time, I mean your not exactly subtle about anything Bobby you never have been, you where exactly the same as a boy" Bobby couldn't speak he just let his mouth hang open he couldn't believe it his mom knew this whole time and never said anything….'well that was easy' he thought to himself as a big grin appeared on his face.

"Right then when is dinner ready I'm starving" His mother placed her cup down on the table and winked at Nick who was sat in the armchair watching the proceedings with a great big grin on his face, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself when Mrs Dawson winked at him.

"Did you know she knew Nicky?" Nick just shrugged and pulled a 'I'm as in the dark as you are' look.

"And it doesn't change a thing Bobby, I still love you no matter what, you are my only son and I love you so much gay or straight, come here you" She reached her arms out and took her little boy in another embrace.

"So when are you two gonna get married I'm not getting any younger you know, I need to organise a wedding before I die, and I'm not waiting forever for grandkids" Bobby gave her a shocked look and looked over at Nick who just shrugged at him again.

"Uh mom we cant have kids were two guys remember"

"I know that, but there is always surrogacy and if necessary adoption" She smiled at Bobby again and burst out laughing at the look on his face as did Nick he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Am I missing something here" Bobby asked,

"No dear nothing, now come on lets have some dinner I'm starving" Nick got up and moved towards the kitchen placing a kiss on his boyfriends head as he walked past.

"Well that was easy" Bobby said as he got up and followed Nick and his mother into the kitchen.

**Thank you for reading please leave a review and tell me what you thought of my story, and thank you for the reviews so far you know who your are xXxJessexXx**


End file.
